MINE
by Liala127
Summary: Byun Baekhyun hanyalah seorang pemilik kafe kecil ditempatnya. Namun, pertemuannya yang tak sangaja dengan orang 'itu' merubah segalanya. " Your Mine "
1. Chapter 1

MINE

BY : LAILA127

*Semua couple disini bukan milik saya, tapi milik Tuhan dan orang yang memiliki mereka.

Cast : ChanBaek

BL. YAOI. CRIME. ROMANCE

.

.

.

 **BUKAN UNTUK ANAK-ANAK!**

.

.

.

Chapter 1. Prolog

 _Awalnya ia kira laki-laki itu orang yang baik_

" _**Kau butuh bantuan? "**_

" _**Eh? "**_

 _Namun ia salah_

" _**Kau milikku, B! Apapun yang terjadi tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain diriku! "**_

" _**Ahhh~~jangan disitu"**_

 _Apa yang akan ia pilih, lari dari seorang mafia kejam? Atau pasrah di bawahnya?_

. _ **  
**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

MINE

BY : LAILA127

*Semua yang ada disini bukan milik saya. Tetapi milik Tuhan dan orang yang memilikinya.

Cast : ChanBaek

BL. YAOI. GAY. CRIME. ROMANCE

.

.

.

 **BUKAN UNTUK ANAK-ANAK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2. Awal Pertemuan

 _ **10.00 PM.**_

 _Kringgg~~kringgg~~_

Seorang laki-laki manis terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm di mejanya. Dengan kesal, ia bangun dan lansung membanting alarm itu ke lantai.

" Alarm sialan! Menggangu saja ". Kata Baekyun (nama laki-laki itu)

" Yak Hyung!. Tidak bisa kah kau tenang sekali saja saat kau bangun tidur, dan Astagaa! Kau mengancurkan alarm mu lagi!? ".

Adiknya, Taehyung atau V selalu saja mengomeli Baekhyun saat Hyung pabonya (Baekhyun sering kesal saat adiknya memanggilnya seperti itu) mengancurkan alrm yang selalu dibelinya dengan susah payah.

" Diam kau! Tae. Kau tau bahwa aku sangat mengantuk karena semalam aku tidak tidur. Dan ini masih pagi! Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Kau membuat telingaku sakit saja ".

" Pagi kau bilang!? Dimana matamu Hyung? Ini sudah pukul 10.00 pagi dan kau masih di kasurmu!? Bukankah kau akan bekerja hari ini? ".

Taehyung tidak habis pikir mengapa Hyung-nya selalu saja pulang larut malam. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Hyung-nya saat keluar pada malam hari? Baekhyun hanyalah seorang pemilik kafe didekat kampusnya. Mustahil kan, jika hanya bekerja dikafe sering pulang lewat jam dua belas malam?

" Tapi masih pagi, bukan? Jadi tidak ada masalah ". Kata Baekhyun dengan sangat santai.

" HYUNG! ". Teriak Taehyung kesal.

" Arasso arasso! Aku akan bekerja. So, bisa keluar dari kamarku? Aku ingin mandi"

Masih dengan mood buruk, Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Taehyung hanya mendesah lelah saat melihat kelakuan Hyung-nya yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

" Hyung "

" Hmmm? "

Baekhyun masih menunggu adiknya bicara. Bahkan setelah ia menunggu 5 menit untuk mendengar adiknya bicara, Taehyung masih tidak bicara.

Dengan kesal, ia memukul meja makan

 _Brakkk_

" Yak, Tae! Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Bolehkah aku selesai makan dan pergi sekarang? ". Taehyung kaget karena Hyung-nya memukul meja makan dengan kuat.

" Tunggu! Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kau harus berhati-hati Hyung. Kau tau? Banyak pembunuhan disana-sini. Jadi, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka ". Taehyung mengatakan itu dengan nada yang khawatir. Kentara sekalinya di nada bicaranya yang cepat.

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas. Dia sudah tau akan begini jadinya. Adiknya selalu menghawatirkannya. Tidak taukah ia? Bahwa Baekhyun sabuk hitam dalam Hokaido. Baekhyun bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

" Aku bisa menjaga diri, Tae. Kau tidak perlu khawatir ".

" Ta-tapi Hyung- ".

" Cukup! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau mengerti Byun Taehyung!? ". Baekhyun langsung memotong perkataan Taehyung. Baekhyun tidak suka diremehkan. Ia benci itu.

Sedangkan Taehyung? Taehyung hanya menunduk. Jika Hyung-nya sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya, maka Hyung-nya sudah benar-benar kesal padanya.

" Mi-mianhae Hyung. Kau tau? Aku hanya mengawatirkan mu ". Ucapan Taehyung terdengar lirih dan Baekyun mendengarnya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada adiknya.

" Aku tau. Mian. Tapi pecaya padaku, oky? ".

" Oky ".

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat senyuman adiknya. Setelah orangtua mereka pergi meningglkan Baekhyun, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya adalah Taehyung. Baekhyun tidak akan tau apa yang harus dilakukannya jika saja Taehyung tidak ada disisinya. Baekhyun selalu berharap pada Tuhan agar ia selalu bersama Taehyung.

 _Tanpa tau, bahwa Tuhan tidak selalu_

 _mengabulkan harapan umatnya_

" God. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Suho Hyung pasti akan mengomeliku jika aku terlambat. Yeah, walaupun aku pemilik kafe, tapi kursi maneger ada pada Suho Hyung ".

" Arasso, hati-hati dijalan Hyung. Dan oh! Tolong jangan pulang larut malam. Kau tau? Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu lagi ". Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

" Arrayo. Aku tidak akan pulang malam ".

" Janji? ".

" Of course ".

" Thanks Hyung ".

Baekhyun hanya menatap adiknya dengan lembut.

" Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang ".

 _Blamm_

Bunyi pintu tertutup menandakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah pergi. Dan disaat bersamaan Baekhyun pergi, tatapan Taehyung berubah. Tidak ada lagi tatapan hangat dan jahil disana. Taehyung hanya menatap datar dan dingin tempat pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

' _Mianhae, Hyung '._

" Apa aku terlambat!? ". Tanya Baekhyun. Kondisi Baekyhun sangat berantakan. Jika saja ia tidak di ruangan khusus staf kafe, Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa ia akan dicap sebagai orang gila.

Pria yang ditanya hanya menatap datar pada kondisi Baekhyun.

" Kau hampir terlambat, Hyung ". Dan Baekhyun bernafas lega.

" Baguslah ".

Sehun hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan datar. Tidak ada ekspresi diwajahnya.

" Apa? "

" Tida apa-apa. Hanya saja, kukira tadi kau orang gila ". Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun langsung pergi dari sana. Ia tidak ingin mendenagar teriakan yag luar biasa dari Baekhyun.

" OH SEHUN! ".

" Hahhh~~ hari ini sungguh melelahkan ".

Baekhyun sedang berada di belakang kafe. Ia harus membuang kotak-kotak yang berisi sampah dan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai lainnya.

" Ouch... mengapa kotak-kotaknya sangat berat? Dan kenapa hanya aku yang melakukannya? ". Baekhyun heran, mengapa semua orang di kafe menyuruhnya ini-itu? Hanya karna ia berteriak sangat keras, Suho langsung menghukumnnya.

" Kau butuh bantuan? ".

" Ehhh? ".

 _Itulah awal pertemuannya dengan seseorang._

 _Seorang iblis bertopeng malaikat._

 **TBC**

 _ **Haii~~ Semuanya ^_^**_

 _ **Saya minta maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau gaje. Saya juga masih baru jadi Aouthour *benar gak yah tulisannya?**_

 _ **Tentang seni bela diri yang dikuasai Baehyun, saya benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Tolong maafkan saya.**_

 _ **So, kritik dan saran selalu saya terima.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Laila127**_


	3. Chapter 3

MINE

BY : LAILA127

*Semua yang ada disini bukan milik saya. Tetapi milik Tuhan dan orang yang memilikinya.

Cast : ChanBaek

BL. YAOI. GAY. CRIME. ROMANCE

.

.

.

 **BUKAN UNTUK ANAK-ANAK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnnya**_

" _**Ouch... mengapa kotak-kotaknya sangat berat? Dan kenapa hanya aku yang melakukannya? ". Baekhyun heran, mengapa semua orang di kafe menyuruhnya ini-itu? Hanya karna ia berteriak sangat keras, Suho langsung menghukumnnya.**_

" _**Kau butuh bantuan? ".**_

" _**Ehhh? ".**_

Chapther 3.

Baekhyun merasa bahwa dunianya terhenti sekarang. Seorang pria dengan paras bagaikan dewa Yunani datang dan menawarkannya sebuah bantuan? Ditambah lagi pria itu sangatlah sexy. Bayangkan saja, seorang pria datang padamu hanya menggunakan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam dan jeans ketat senada dengan bajunya. Baekhyun bisa melihat sesuatu yang 'besar' disana.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memandang kagum kearah sang pria, pria itu malah mengerutkan dahinya. Pertanyaannya belum dijawab, dan laki-laki manis didepannya terus memandangnya.

" Kau butuh bantuan? ". Pria itu mengulangi perkataannya dan Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari kekagumannya.

" Ti-tidak perlu, saya bi-bisa sendiri ". Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah segugup ini saat bertemu orang asing. Bahkan jika orang asingnya tampan, Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, entahlah. Semua yang ada pada pria itu pengecualian untuk Baekhyun.

" Tapi kau terlihat kesusahan saat mengangkat kotak itu ".

" Tidak apa-apa, saya sudah biasa seperti ini ".

" ... ".

Pria itu terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, pria itu langsung mengambil kotak yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Tidak hanya satu kotak, tetapi juga kotak lainnya yang berada di lantai.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat pria itu membantunya untuk membuang semua kotak yang seharusnya ia buang.

" Sudah selesai ".

" Ah! Gamsahamida. Maaf, Saya sangat merepotkan Anda ".

" Tidak apa-apa ". Pria itu hanya memberikan senyum tipis. Hanya satu senyuman dan Baekhyun sudah meleleh karnanya. Tiba-tiba pria itu mendekat kearahnya. Berbisik di telinganya dengan lirih dan... rindu?

' _Aku akan kembali, tunggulah aku'._ Setelah mengatakan itu ditelinganya, pria itu langsung pergi. Oh! Jangan lupakan bahwa sebelum pergi, pria itu mengecup bibirnya.

" Shit! Aku lupa bertanya siapa namanya. Dan apa-apaan itu!? Ia mengambil ciuman pertamaku!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang cepat hari ini. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja. Baekhyun selalu saja memikirkan kejadian tadi. Apalagi saat adegan ciuman, rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekalinya mengubur mukanya di bawah tanah.

Itulah mengapa ia meminta izin pada Suho, dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Untung saja Suho mengerti dan mengizinkannya untuk pulang lebih cepat.

" Tae, Hyung pulang ".

Namun setelah menunggu 30 detik, tidak ada balasan dari Taehyung. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, tumben adiknya tidak membalas salamnya. Jika Baekhyun mengucapkan salam, adiknya selalu membalas salamnya dengan hangat.

Baekhyun langsung mencari adiknya dengan kalut. Taehyung tidak ada dirumah. Jika Taehyung ingin pergi, adiknya itu akan menelponnya atau meninggalkan pesan untuknya.

 _Cekklik_

Pintu terbuka dan disanalah Taehyung. Memakai baju santainya dengan ransel di punggungnya.

" Hyung, sudah pulang!? ".

" Dari mana saja kau? ". Baekhyun menatap adiknya dengan tajam. Tidak taukah ia? bahwa Baekhyun sangat panik tadi. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pergi kekantor polisi dan melaporkan bahwa Taehyung menghilang.

Sang 'korban penculikan' hanya menggaruk tengkunya yang tidak gatal.

" Hehehe... mian hyung. Tadi aku ada kerja kelompok dan handphone ku mati. Yeah, kutinggal saja dirumah. Jadi tidak sempat menelpon mu hyung. Mianhae ".

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas. Bukan sepenuhnya salah adiknya, sih. Tapi tetap saja! Apa Taehyung tidak menggunakan otaknya? Taehyung bisa saja kan meninggalkan memo untuk memberitahunya.

" Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau bisa kan meniggalkan memo untukku? ".

" Oky. Bolehkah aku kekamar ku hyung? Aku benar-benar lelah saat keja kelompok tadi ".

" Arrasso. Tapi jika kau lapar, kau bisa memanaskan makanan yang ada dikulkas. Arrachi? ".

" Sip!". Taehyung langsung pergi kekamarnya. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya.

.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang sekarang berada di kamarnya hanya menatap kosong ke lantai.

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya, Taehyung berbohong_

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya santai di depan TV. Sesekali Baekhyun akan mengganti chanel yang membosankan. Sampai pada suatu berita yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

 _ **Richard Park, bos mafia paling kejam di Korea Selatan.**_

 _ **Lagi-lagi berhasil kabur dari penjara bawah tanah.**_

 _ **Pihak kepolisian mengatakan bahwa Richard dibantu oleh seseorang saat kabur.**_

 _ **Namun, mereka belum tau siapakah orang yang membantunya.**_

 _ **Siapapun yang melihatnya, segera melaporkannya kepada pihak**_

 _ **yang berwajib.**_

Dibawah tulisan itu, terdapat sebuah foto. Mungkinkah itu Richard Park? Entahlah, Baekhyun memiliki firasat yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertemu pria yang di foto itu. Dan satu lagi, foto itu terlihat mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa?

 _Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seseorang mendengar berita itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 _ **Haii~~ Semuanya ^_^**_

 _ **Saya minta maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau gaje. Saya juga masih baru jadi Aouthour.**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**_

 _ **So, kritik dan saran selalu saya terima.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Laila127**_


	4. Chapter 4

MINE

BY : LAILA127

*Semua yang ada disini bukan milik saya. Tetapi milik Tuhan dan orang yang memilikinya.

Cast : ChanBaek

BL. YAOI. GAY. CRIME. ROMANCE

.

.

.

 **BUKAN UNTUK ANAK-ANAK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnnya**_

 _ **Richard Park, bos mafia paling kejam di Korea Selatan.**_

 _ **Lagi-lagi berhasil kabur dari penjara bawah tanah.**_

 _ **Pihak kepolisian mengatakan bahwa Richard dibantu seseorang saat kabur.**_

 _ **Namun, mereka belum tau siapakah orang yang membantunya.**_

 _ **Siapapun yang melihatnya, segera melaporkannya kepada pihak**_

 _ **yang berwajib.**_

 **Dibawah tulisan itu, terdapat sebuah foto. Mungkinkah itu Richard Park? Entahlah,** **Baekhyun memiliki firasat yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertemu pria yang di foto itu. Dan satu lagi, foto itu terlihat mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa?**

 _ **Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seseorang mendengar berita itu.**_

.

.

.

Chapter 4. Aku Mendapatkanmu

 _At Café 06.55 PM._

" Baek, ada tamu di meja nomor 7. Bisa kau pergi ke sana? ".

" Tentu Hyung. ".

Baekhyun langsung pergi ke meja nomor 7.

" Permisi tuan. Apa yang ingin anda pesan? ".

" Aku pesan satu Fried Chicken dan dua kopi, tapi yang satunya tidak usah pakai gula. Itu saja ".

Baekhyun langsung mencatat pesanan itu dengan cepat.

" Atas nama siapa? "

" Kim Jongin "

" Baiklah, pesanan anda akan tiba selama 15 menit ".

Baekhyun langsung pergi dari sana. Tanpa diketahuinya, orang yang bernama 'Kim Jongin' sedang memperhatikannya dengan intest. Mengambil ponselnya, Jongin langsung mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

 _To :_ _Someone_

 _From :_ _Alguien_

 _Aku menemukannya_

Setelah itu, Jongin langsung menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Seseorang menyeringai saat mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari anak buahnya.

 _Aku mendapatkanmu, B_

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam dan Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan cucian piring yang menumpuk. Setelah selesai mencuci, Baekhyun langsung membantu pekerjaan yang lainnya.

" Hyung aku akan pulang sekarang, Taehyung pasti mencemaskanku jka aku pulang larut lagi. "

" Arrasso. Tapi, apa kau akan pulang sendiri? Ini sudah malam Baek, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatau padamu? "

Suho sangat mencemaskan Baekhyun. Walaupun ia tau bahwa Baekhyun bisa menjaga dirinya, entah kenapa Suho memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Mengapa semua orang selalu menganggapnya remeh? Sebelumnya Taehyung, sekarang Suho. Ada apa dengan semua orang?

" Hyung, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri hyung. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun "

" Tapi Baek- "

" Kim Junmyeon "

Baekhyun langsung memandang Suho dengan yakin. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Suho yang melihat keyakinan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa melarang Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun sudah memanggil nama aslinya, itu berarti Baekhyun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

" Arrasso. Berhati-hatilah Baek. "

" Tentu. Bye hyung "

Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan kafe dengan terburu-buru. Baekhyun tidak sabar lagi ingin tidur dikasurnya yang empuk.

Bagaimana dengan Suho? Suho hanya melihat kepergian Baekhyun dengan gelisah. Suho tidak tau, mengapa firasat buruknya tentang Baekhyun tidak memudar. Suho hanya bisa berdoa agar Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Ya semoga.

.

.

.

Sunyi.

Itulah yang ada disekitar Baekhyun saat ini. Jalan menuju rumah Baekhyun memang sunyi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa bahwa jalan menuju rumahnya sesunyi ini.

 _Srekk~_

" AAAAAAAAAA " Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan.

 _Miaow~~_

" Oh. Hanya kucing, kukira siapa. "

Baekhyun hanya bisa bernapas lega. Ia kira ada hantu dibelakangnya. Eh, ternyata hanya ada kucing lucu dibelakang. Kucing itu sangat terawat. Terbukti betapa halusnya bulu kucing itu saat Baekhyun menyentuhnya. Jangan lupakan bulunya yang putih bersih.

" Kau lucu sekali. Dimana pemilikmu, hmm? Tidak mungkin kucing sepertimu tidak ada pemilikya "

 _Miaow~~_

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh saat mendengar kucing itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Pehatian Baekhyun tertuju pada kalung yang dipakai oleh si kucing. Disana terdapat tulisan _Lily_ dengan ukiran yang cantik.

" So, namamu Lily? Nama yang cantik, pas untukmu. Kau pasti lapar kan? Akan kuberikan makanan untukmu "

Baekhyun langsung menggendong kucing itu didadanya. Kucing itu sedikit memberontak dan Baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya. Sepertinya berhasil. Kucing itu mulai tenang dan menyamankan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat melihat kucing itu terlihat nyaman di gendongannya. Baekhyun mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati agar kucing itu tidak terganggu.

 _Dan disaat yang bersamaan,_

 _seseorang mengawasinya_

.

.

.

" Tae. Hyung pulang "

" Selamat datang, hyung. Dan omo! Kucing siapa itu? Kau tidak mencurinya kan hyung? " Taehyung curiga dengan hyungnya ini. Apa hyungnya mulai mencuri? Tapi bagaimana bisa?.

 _Bletakk~_

" Aww! Hyung, kenapa kau menjitakku? "

" Salahmu sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa menuduh hyung-mu ini mencuri? "

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal. Dimana otak adiknya itu? Bisa-bisanya ia menuduh hyungnya mencuri.

" Bisa juga kan? Aku tau hyung sangat menyukai kucing dan hyung melihat kucing itu di rumah seseorang. Selesai, hyung langsung mencurinya deh. "

" Sialan kau. "

Taehyung hanya nyengir tanpa dosa saat melihat hyungnya terlihat kesak karena ulahnya.

 _Miaow~~~_

" Ayo! Kucingnya sudah lapar. Kau tidak lupa memasak makan malam kan? "

" Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hyung kesayanganku mati kelaparan " Ucap Taehyung bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal karena ucapan adiknya itu.

" Bagus. Sekarang aku lapar."

.

.

.

 _At some place._

Ruangan itu terlihat suram. Tidak ada warna lain selain warna hitam dan hitam, atau kita bisa membuat pengecualian pada sofa yang berwarna merah maroon yang berada ditengah ruangan. Tidak ada lampu disana, hanya ada jendela yan memantulkan cahaya bulan di luar sana. Membuat ruangan itu sedikit terang karena cahaya bulan.

Seseorang duduk disana. Terlihat tenang dan elegant. Meminum anggur yang telah disediakan untuknya.

 _Kreatt~~_

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari balik pintu yang terlihat tua namun antik.

" Akhirnya kau datang. Bagaimana? "

" Kau tidak menawariku duduk , Park? Seperti biasa selalu ke inti masalah "

Seseorang yang di panggil 'Park' hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan seseoran yang berada didepannya.

Tanpa persetujuan dari orang yang bernama 'Park', orang yang tadi datang langsung duduk didepannya. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak akan bisa menegurnya.

" Aku tidak peduli Kai, katakan atau kepalamu yang akan hacur "

" Oky-oky. Laki-laki manismu sedang ada diapertementnya sekarang. Setelah itu apa yang kita lakukan Richard? "

Ya. Dia adalah Richard Prak.

Seorang buronan yang dicari polisi dan juga dunia hitam dengan harga kepala yang menakjubkan.

Richard tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan misterius dan Kai pun mengerti. Kai langsung pamit karena tugasnya belum selesai.

Jadilah Richard sendirian diruangan itu. Membuka ponselnya, Richard tersenyum tipis melihat walpaper di ponselnya. Gambar walpaper itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang tidur pulas dengan damai. Seakan ia tercipta dari cahaya yang suci.

Richard menyentuh layar ponselnya dengan penuh kerinduan.

" _Sebentar lagi kita akan bersama. My Love "_

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Haii~~ Semuanya ^_^**_

 _ **Saya minta maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau gaje. Saya juga masih baru jadi Aouthour.**_

 _ **Dan maaf juga karena saya lama update, PR saya menumpuk. Jadi, tolong dimaklumi.**_

 _ **So, kritik dan saran selalu saya terima.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Laila127**_


	5. Chapter 5

MINE

BY : LAILA127

*Semua yang ada disini bukan milik saya. Tetapi milik Tuhan dan orang yang memilikinya.

Cast : ChanBaek

BL. YAOI. GAY. CRIME. ROMANCE

.

.

.

 **BUKAN UNTUK ANAK-ANAK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnnya**_

" **Akhirnya kau datang. Bagaimana? "**

" **Kau tidak menawariku duduk , Park? Seperti biasa selalu ke inti masalah "**

 **Seseorang yang di panggil 'Park' hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan seseoran yang berada didepannya.**

 **Tanpa persetujuan dari orang yang bernama 'Park', orang yang tadi datang langsung duduk didepannya. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak akan bisa menegurnya.**

" **Aku tidak peduli Kai, katakan atau kepalamu yang akan hacur "**

" **Oky-oky. Laki-laki manismu sedang ada diapertementnya sekarang. Setelah itu apa yang kita lakukan Richard? "**

 **Ya. Dia adalah Richard Prak.**

 **Seorang buronan yang dicari polisi dan juga dunia hitam dengan harga kepala yang menakjubkan.**

 **Richard tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan misterius dan Kai pun mengerti. Kai langsung pamit karena tugasnya belum selesai.**

 **Jadilah Richard sendirian diruangan itu. Membuka ponselnya, Richard tersenyum tipis melihat walpaper di ponselnya. Gambar walpaper itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang tidur pulas dengan damai. Seakan ia tercipta dari cahaya yang suci.**

 **Richard menyentuh layar ponselnya dengan penuh kerinduan.**

" _**Sebentar lagi kita akan bersama. My Love "**_

.

.

.

Chapter 5. Start!

Malam semakin larut, pastinya orang-orang di luar sana memilih tidur kan? Tetapi berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan yang memilih tidur, laki-laki itu hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Baju tidurnya yang berwarna hitam sedikir berkibar karena terkena angin malam. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Richard Park.

Setidaknya orang-orang mengenalnya dengan sebutan itu. Seorang pria dengan sejuta pesona namun berbahaya.

Richard memejamkan matanya. Satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya adalah malaikat mungilnya. Dunianya. Dia adalah segalanya bagi Richard. Bahkan Richard masih mengingatnya, bagaimana cara malaikat mungilnya memanggil namanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 _ **Yeolli**_

Tapi itu hanya sementara, karena Richard mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana miliknya direbut paksa darinya.

' _Odion. Kau akan mati'_

.

.

.

 _At 09.00 PM._

" Hyung, kapan kau akan membebaskan Lily?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba.

" Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? "

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas. Sudah dua hari Lily tinggal dirumah. Tapi hyung-nya masih saja tidak mau mengembalikan Lily ke pemiliknya.

" Baek hyung. Ini sudah dua hari dan kau tidak mau mengembalikan Lily ke pemiliknya. Lily pasti merindukan pemiliknya "

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Baekhyun yang sedang mengelus Lily terhenti seketika. Baekhyun sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari ini. Ia tau bahwa mungkin Lily merindukan pemiliknya. Tapi, ia bahkan tidak tau siapa pemilik Lily. Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

" Aku juga tidak tau, Tae. Aku hanya memungutnya dijalan. Entah kenapa kucing ini terasa familiar untukku "

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Familiar? Taehyung merasa Baekhyun tidak pernah membawa kucing seperti Lily. Dan juga, Taehyung merasa bahwa Lily terlihat akrab dengan Baekhyun ketimbang dirinya.

" Mungkin kau pernah melihatnya di jalanan? Itu yang membuatmu familiar dengan kucing itu " Ucap Taehyung.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengusap tubuh Lily dengan lembut.

" Entahlah, Tae. Aku juga tidak tau "

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang misterius. Suara jeritan, kepedihan, dan kesakitan terdengar samar dari ruangan itu.

" Katakan, dimana milikku? Aku tau kau anak buahnya Odion? Jangan macam-macam denganku "

" Hei Park, kau bisa saja membunuhnya jika pistolmu masih saja berada didepan kepalanya " Ucap Kai pada Richard.

Tapi Richard tetaplah Richard. Ia tidak suka di perintah. Bahkan jika yang memerintahnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

" Diam. Alguien "

Kai mendengus kesal. Jika Richard sudah memanggil seperti itu, maka Richard benar-benar serius.

Bagaimana dengan membantahnya?

Jika saja Kai tidak sayang dengan nyawanya, ia akan senang hati membantahnya.

" Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu belebihan, kita takkan mendapatkan informasi apapun darinya jika kau membunuhnya sekarang "

Richard tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk dengan mangsanya yang terlihat ketakutan.

" A-aku tidak ta-tau dimana orang yang kau maksud " Ucap tahanan itu ketakutan.

" Jangan bercanda denganku " Ucap Richard dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Membuat tahanan itu bertambah ketakutan mendengar nada suaranya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kai mengela nafasnya. Ia tau bahwa Richard tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Kai tau itu. Maka dari itu Kai menyentuh bahu Richard, membuat Richard kebingungan. Tapi tidaklah lama. Karena setelah Kai menyentuh bahu Richard ia maju dan berjongkok di depan tahanan mereka.

" Hei, kau tidak ingin mati ditangan orang ini kan? Sebaiknya kau menyerah dan katakan dimana orang yang kau culik 3 tahun silam "

Kai berdiri. Berjalan perlahan ke sebuah lemari, satu-satunya lemari yang ada diruangan itu. Richard yang sudah tau Kai akan melakukan apa hanya diam dan menyeringai tipis.

Dan saat dibuka. Terdapat banyak sekali senjata tajam dan senjata ilegal. Kai mengambil sebuah cambuk yang bergantung disana. Berjalan kembali ke tempat tahanan itu berada.

 _Ctarrr_

" Akh! "

" Jika kau masih bersikeras tidak tau, maka Richard akan membunuhmu loh. Sebelum Richard membunuh mu, bagaimana kalu bernegoisasi denganku? "

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang jalan-jalan di taman kota. Tentu saja kita tak bisa melupakan Lily, kucing yang selalu menempel pada Baekhyun setiap saat. Bahkan Baekhyun heran, mengapa Lily menempelinya seakan kucing itu begitu merindukannya? Baekhyun jadi bungug sendiri jadinya.

 _Miaow~~_

Tiba-tiba saja Lily berlari. Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat itu. Tanpa sengaja ia melepaskan tali yang menghubunkan Baekhyun dengan Lily.

" Lily. Tunggu! "

Baekhyun pun mengejar Lily. Dengan susah payah, ia menerobos keramaian orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu. Baekhyun terus mengejar Lily, tanpa tau dimana ia sekarang berada.

" Lily, dimana kau kucing manis? " Uacap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak _._

 _Meaow~~_

' _Lily!'_

Saat Baekhyun ingin mencari asal suara tersebut, tiba-tiba pandangannya terkunci pada sesuatu yang ada disana. Bukan juga dengan Lily yang ada disana. Tetapi dengan seorang pria. Seorang pria yang sangat Baekhyun kenali, atau seluruh dunia?

 _Richard Park_

Tersenyum.

Ya, Baekhyun bisa melihat pria itu tersenyum. Senyum itu terlihat…. tulus? Baekhyun tidak yakin tentang itu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Baekhyun merasa pusing dikepalanya. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, Baekhyun bisa mendengar ucapan Richard Park yang ditujukan pada orang lain. Begitulah menurut Baekhyun.

" _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. My love."_

.

.

.

 _Tranggg_

Piring yang dipegang Taehyung pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Taehyung menunduk, mengambil pecahan itu dengan hati-hati. Entah kenapa Taehyung mempunyai firasat buruk pada Hyung-nya.

' _Hyung. Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?'_

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _ **Haii~~ Semuanya ^_^**_

 _ **Saya minta maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau gaje.**_

 _ **Dan maaf juga karena saya lama update.**_

 _ **So, kritik dan saran selalu saya terima.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Laila127**_


	6. Chapter 6

MINE

BY : LAILA127

*Semua yang ada disini bukan milik saya. Tetapi milik Tuhan dan orang yang memilikinya.

Cast : ChanBaek

BL. YAOI. GAY. CRIME. ROMANCE

.

.

.

 **BUKAN UNTUK ANAK-ANAK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnnya**_

 _ **Tranggg**_

 **Piring yang dipegang Taehyung pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Taehyung menunduk, mengambil pecahan itu dengan hati-hati. Entah kenapa Taehyung mempunyai firasat buruk pada Hyung-nya.**

' _ **Hyung. Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?'**_

.

.

.

Chapter 6. Why?

"Enggh~~"

Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang luas. Baekhyun pun sendiri tidak tau dimana ia sekarang. Yang Baekhyun tau, ruangan itu terlihat seperti kamar yang mewah.

Mencoba untuk turun dari kasur, Baekhyun memperhatikan semuanya. Dan dia dibuat takjub.

Fasilitas kamar itu sangat mewah. Seakan-akan Baekhyun sedang berada di kamar hotel bintang 5.

 _Ceklekk_

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kamar itu menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

 _Dia disana._

Seseorang yang ditakuti seluruh dunia.

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergetar. Baekhyun ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan.

Bagaimana ia ada disini?

Ini dimana?

Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan ketua mafia?

Mengetahui malaikat cantiknya ketakutan, Richard hanya tersenyum. Dengan tenang, Richard menghampiri Bekhyun yang perlahan berjalan mundur seiring dekatnya Richard padanya.

Sampai punggung Baekhyun menyentuh dinding, Richard masih saja berjalan kearahnya dengan tenang. Oh! Jangan lupakan senyumnya yang menawan.

" Ber-berhenti…."

Richard berhenti didepan Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Angkat kepalamu, _Love_ "

Entah apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya. Mata hazel itu bertemu pandang dengan mata sehitam arang.

 _Indah._

Rizhard mendekatkan wajahnya dan entah apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun, ia hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Cupp~_

Tiba-tiba, Richard langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Richard sungguh tidak tahan dengan bibir yang terlihat menggoda itu. Awalnya memang kecupan. Tetapi lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang ganas. Seakan-akan Richard akan memakan bibirnya detik itu juga.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan emosi didalamnya. Seolah Richard sudah merindukan seseorang dengan lamanya.

"Enghhh~"

Baekhyun mengerang dalam ciuman itu.

 _Terlalu panas. Terlalu ganas_.

Baekhyun kelelahan mengimbangi ciuman Richard. Sedangkan Richard? Ia terus mengulum bibir Baekhyun seakan-akan Richard tidak bisa hidup tanpa mencium Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu dimaksukan paksa ke dalam mulutnya melalui ciuman itu.

Karena pasokan oksegen yang tipis. Richard terpaksa melepaskan lumatannya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Mata hitam yang terselubungi nafsu dan mata coklat yang berair.

 _Terlalu menggairahkan_.

Baekhyun merasa pusing dikepalanya. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menipis. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar Richard berkata

" _Your Mine, B"_

.

.

.

Taehyung gelisah sejak tadi. Hyung-nya belum pulang sampai sekarang. Taehyung khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan hyung-nya. _Come on_ siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Baekhyun? Bahkan orang straight pun bisa saja menjadi gay mendadak gara-gara pesona hyung-nya itu.

Satu-satunya cara menemukan hyung-nya adalah meminta bantuan orang _'itu'._ Tapi, Taehyung benar-benar malas jika harus berurusan dengan _'dia'._ Taehyung tidakpunya pilihan lain, ia harus terpaksa meminta bantuan oarang _'itu'._

Taehyung segera mengambil handphonenya dan langsung menelepon seseorang disana.

" _ **Yeobseo?"**_

"…"

" _ **Darling?"**_

Taehyung benar-benar kesal dengan julukan yang ditujukan olehnya. Bahkan Taehyung tidak pernah menerimanya menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, Taehyung benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain.

" _Sapore_ _, aku butuh bantuanmu"_

.

.

.

Kai hanya menghela nafas. Sudah lebih dari lima menit ia berdiri di dekat Richard, tetapi Richard belum juga mengatakan apapun padanya. Memang untuk apa ia ada disini? Jika saja Richard tidak memanggilnya, Kai tidak akan ada disini. Mungkin Kai akan bercinta sampai puas dengan kekasih hatinya.

"Park, jika kau hanya ingin aku berdiri disini lebih baik aku-"

"Kai, minta pada kekasihmu untuk kesini"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau"

Kai hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perintah pemimpinnya itu. Segera setelah diperintahlan Kai langsung menelpon kekasihnya.

" _ **Ada apa, Kai? Kukira kau sibuk."**_

Kai jadi merindukan kekasinya

"Yeah aku memang sibuk, tapi bisa kau kesini? Richard meyuruhku untuk memanggilmu."

" _ **Untuk?"**_

"Mungkin untuk menemani _miliknya._ "

"…" hening sejenak. Sepertinya orang yang ditelpon Kai tadi sedikit terkejut.

" _ **Aku akan segera kesana."**_

Sambungan itu terputus dan Kai hanya menghela nafas. Kai menatap Richard yang masih pada posisi awalnya. Tidak bergerak atau pun melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah posisinya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Kerja bagus."

Entah berapa kali Kai merasa jengkel hari ini. Tapi mengingat baby-nya akan datang, membuat mood Kai sedikit membaik. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Kai langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah Richard dan Malaikatnya. Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Richard masih betah dalam posisinya. Diam disamping Baekhyun yang belum membuka matanya. Itu membuat Richard sedikit khawatir. Terus menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

 _Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan manusia secantik ini?_

Kulit putih seperti porselen, bibir merah menggoda, wajah cantik dan manis dan tubuh yang mungil. Semuanya ada pada Baekhyun.

Tuhan pasti mabuk saat menciptakan Baekhyun.

Itulah yang dipercayai Richard.

"Baek….."

Richard menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. Digenggamnya tangan Baekhyun dan dikecupnya tangan itu.

" _Cepatlah bangun, sayang. Aku merindukanmu."_

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Haii~~ Semuanya ^_^**_

 _ **Saya minta maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau gaje.**_

 _ **Dan maaf juga karena saya lama update. Saya sedang menghadapi ujian. Walaupun ff nya sudah saya siapkan, tetapi saya terlalu sibuk ujian sampai-sampai melupakan ff saya. Saya minta maaf yamg sebesar-besarnya**_

 _ **So, kritik dan saran selalu saya terima.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Laila127**_


End file.
